


Relationship Advice from Pre-Teens

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matchmaking, Professor Dean, Uncle Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of Ben's baseball games, Dean meets someone in the mass of parents cheering on their kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Advice from Pre-Teens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the request: "Dean and Cas meeting at Ben's baseball game and the team goes out for ice cream after the game? LOTS OF FLUFF PLS xxxxxxx"
> 
> I changed the prompt a little bit, but I hope the amount of fluff is just right! ♥

Dean was awkwardly standing at the edge of the field. He had a cup of ice tea (why ice tea? Couldn’t they serve beer or something?) in his hand and a gaggle of parents on each side that made quite a spectacle out of themselves with their enthusiastic cheerleading.

He had attended some of Ben’s games before, but usually he was sitting on the chairs a bit further away from the field with other visitors. But this time he had, by some mistake he guessed, been pulled towards the other parents by a bright eyed, blond girl. Said blond girl was currently scoring her second home run and she had said “what a nice car” to him before kidnapping him, so he was willing to forgive her her mistake.

There was enthusiastic clapping next to him and since Dean wasn’t busy watching Ben running after the ball, he looked to his side. He almost dropped his cup because how the hell had he not noticed the guy standing next to him before?!

The blond girl came running to the side lines in victory, receiving a kiss by the gorgeous guy.

“Well done, Claire,” was all Dean heard before he was tackled by Ben, who wound his octopus limbs around him.

“Did you see us win? It was awesome!” Ben shrieked and Dean was distracted enough to momentarily forget to ponder the question “does love at first sight really exist?”

“Yeah. You did great!” Dean said, ruffling Ben’s hair. The boy grinned up at Dean with a toothy smile, dirt and sweat smeared over his face. “But I think it’s time for you to take a shower, kiddo,” Dean continued with a smirk, lifting Ben’s hat off his head and waving some air into his face. “If I let you go home like this, your Mom will be angry at me!” Ben wiped his hand over his face, only managing to spread the dirt, then he nodded enthusiastically, running across the field towards where their shower rooms and lockers were.

Now, with one hand around his cup and the other holding on to Ben’s bat and hat, he recalled the beautiful guy. When he turned around he saw him looking at Dean. His face was slightly red, but Dean couldn’t say if it was from the sun or because he was just caught staring.

“Hey, I’m-“ But before Dean could figure out how to shake hands when he was holding things, he was pulled to the side by enthusiastic parents that were happy to use him as a substitute for Lisa, who was usually here in Dean’s place. Dean found himself attempting to answer questions that weren’t really his field of expertise (like how Lisa’s flowers were growing with the fertilizer that they had suggested to her) before he was finally released. Unfortunately who he assumed to be Claire’s dad was no longer around. Sure, Dean shouldn’t feel all too disappointed because chatting up people with kids and probably partners wasn’t the best idea anyway, but damn! He _was_ disappointed! There was just something about the guy that had looked so charming and inviting and even if they’d just have a coffee and the only thing Dean did was listen to the guy rave about how pretty Claire’s mother was, that would be enough.

Dean was prepared to count his losses and move on (and wait for Ben who was taking his sweet time) when he spotted him again, sitting a bit awkwardly on the railing that separated the field from the parking lot, face still pink and almost matching the backpack he held in his arms. Dean could see Claire chatting with a group of girls a bit off, there were no other parents around and Ben was still not here. The path was clear and he made his way over to him.

“Sorry, second attempt. I’m Dean.” The blue eyes that looked up at him were slightly startled but then his face changed. Dean winced internally because it should be illegal for a guy to look so radiant when smiling. Love at first sight _definitely_ _did_ exist and Dean wasn’t even all that sad about how this would probably be one-sided because “lifelong friends at first sight” was good in his books too. Great even.

“I’m Cas,” the guy replied, slipping off the railing. He was a bit shorter than Dean and there was a smell of lavender wafting over to Dean when he held out his hand. Dean shook it enthusiastically. “It’s short for Castiel.”

“I’m just Dean,” Dean told him and he should probably be embarrassed because that wasn’t the most clever thing he had ever said. But Cas smiled in delight and Dean took a step closer to him.

“I’ve seen you before. You’re Ben’s father, aren’t you?” Cas asked and Dean looked at him in surprise.

“Ah, no. I mean yes. Sort of? I’m not his biological father and me and his mom Lisa aren’t a couple. But we all get along so well that we sometimes do family stuff together,” Dean explained and he saw Cas’ eyes light up. Seriously, what was he? Some kind of demigod? With his tousled dark hair, clear but slightly pink skin, brilliant blue eyes and a combination of clothes that probably didn’t belong here but rather in an office of sorts he was doing all sorts of unusual things to Dean. (Well, not that unusual, but so far Dean had never been interested enough to pursue another guy.)

“Oh, I see,” Cas said and there was something about the slow way he said it and the way his eyes changed from friendly to hopeful that made Dean’s face heat up with anticipation.

“Cas, Cas, _Cas_!” Castiel turned around and saw Claire speeding towards him, her hair still wet from the shower and the first thing Cas did when he had an armful of pre-teen girl was to start braiding her hair. “Will you take me for ice cream now?” Claire asked and Castiel nodded. “ _Now_ , please?”

“Of course, dear,” Cas told her and shot Dean an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry to cut our conversation short.” Claire shot Dean a look over her shoulder, then she grinned, but if she knew how she had interrupted a love story in the making (or so Dean wanted to believe) then she didn’t show it. She waved at Dean, then pulled Cas away. Cas shouldered her backpack and looked like a sad kitten when he dared to slightly turn around to watch Dean while being dragged away.

“I had lots of fun!” Ben appeared at Dean’s side, now washed and properly dressed. He blinked in surprise when he looked up at Dean. “Why the long face?”

“Usually you always sulk. Since when do you actually like playing baseball. And don’t give me your all guys play baseball excuse,” Dean said, hoping to change the topic.

“Because Claire Novak’s on the team now,” Ben said with a roll of his eyes. Dean lifted his eyebrow, looking at the two people still walking down the sideway. They apparently didn’t have a car with them.

“Seriously? You’re on it to score with the girls now?” Ben frowned at him.

“No?” he asked with a sarcastic tone of voice. “Have you seen how good she is? We’re actually winning now! And her parents are fun.”

“I bet,” Dean muttered and wished he had put on his glasses because it looked like Cas was actually swinging his hips while walking. Ben was utterly unimpressed by Dean being so distracted.

“You haven’t actually met them. Amelia and Jimmy I mean. The butt you’re staring at belongs to Cas, who’s Jimmy’s twin brother. And seriously, Dean? Why don’t you just invite them to ice cream? That would be the manly thing to do?” Dean snorted out a laugh at that, taking his eyes off Cas with some difficulty.

“What do you know about manly behavior?”

“Apparently more than you do,” Ben replied and opened the door to the impala’s back seat. “Because I know that looking at people’s butts isn’t really a manly thing to do. But telling someone you like them and invite them to ice cream because they’re apparently going to get ice cream anyway, would probably get you a date at least. Being true to your feelings and having courage, that is manly.”

“Why is a 12 year old giving me relationship advice?” Dean muttered and got into the car.

“Because you’re a boring professor who reads old, sad books all year and has got no idea how to date people. And _I_ watch TV,” Ben retorted casually from the back seat, already pulling out his mobile phone. Probably share his victory on twitter.

“Hey, I watch TV too, you squirt,” was Dean’s rather half-hearted retort, but he knew that Ben was at least somewhat right. His heart was beating quickly when he slowly approached Cas and Claire, rolling down his window.

“Uh, hey.” Cas looked surprised but he thought he caught Claire winking at Ben behind Cas’ back. And seriously? Was that flirting or a conspiracy?

“Oh, Dean. Nice to meet you again,” Cas said and there was that pretty smile again.

“Uhm, listen… How about you two hop into the car and I take you out for ice cream?” Dean asked.

“Tell him you like him,” Ben whispered loudly. Dean felt he had already lost this battle, so he leaned out of the window a bit more.

“I like you. Please let me invite you to ice cream.”

“That’s the part where you say yes,” Claire told Cas, before she pulled open the door and sat into the back with Ben. Cas was left to clutch Claire’s backpack to his chest, his face becoming more pink than before and Dean really had to get him out of the sun. Cas looked surprised but he was smiling.

“Yes!” Cas got into the passenger seat and Dean drove them to the ice cream parlor feeling more excited than was probably normal for a guy going on a maybe date with two kids in tow.

“I am glad you spoke to me. I haven’t had the courage to,” Cas confessed, keeping his voice quiet even though there was very little privacy with Ben and Claire just sitting next to them. “Usually Jimmy and Amelia take Claire to her games. I only come when they don’t have the chance to.”

“If I had seen you sooner I bet I would have come to you earlier,” Dean promised and Cas half hid behind his frozen yoghurt, but Dean could see that he was smiling. They talked some more, quietly while the kids where cheerful and loud. Dean told him about being a professor of American literature which greatly impressed Cas. He in turn learned that Cas was a curator at the local museum and also did proof reading for a publishing house on the side which of course greatly impressed Dean. Somewhere between talking about books, the kids and their favorite food they had started holding hands on top of the table.

Dean gave a start when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he apologized to Cas. He saw that it was a text from Lisa:

_“Look who finally managed to score a date. I hope that’s Cas Novak and not Jimmy. ”_

Dean stared at the message with some confusion but then he became aware of the snickering at this left and found Ben and Claire with big grins. Ben showed him his phone, a pic of Dean and Cas holding hands and talking over their melting ice cream posted on twitter.

“Ben!” Dean shouted in alarm, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. He looked at Cas apologetically. “I’m so sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. Don’t be sorry,” Castiel told him with a smile. Dean looked at him in surprise, but then he bit his lips from not smiling like a fool. This was almost too good to be true.

When the kids got tired of hanging out with Dean and Cas, they announced that they wanted to leave and would wait in the car. While Dean was reluctant to hand out his keys to the impala, he did want to have at least a minute alone with Cas.

“Can I get your number? I’d really like to meet you again,” Dean blurted out, but Cas nodded enthusiastically. He punched in his number and then, Dean didn’t know how, they were kissing. Just a chaste kiss that was over almost after it had begun, but it was something.

Ben and Claire were cheering from the impala, but Dean was grinning too much to be bothered by the two match-making imps. He did have to thank them properly though, because he had to admit that they had been very successful.

“They get to be the ring-bearers if we end up marrying,” Dean muttered.

“ _If_ we end up marrying?” Cas asked and Dean turned his head around, his eyes wide. Cas was smiling cheekily.

“Well…,” Dean trailed off and when Cas started laughing, Dean pinched his ass.

(They did end up marrying.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
